


Helplessly Unsatisfied

by SpaceMallCops (LordZarcock)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZarcock/pseuds/SpaceMallCops
Summary: It was 1780, a Winter’s Ball ongoing. Shiro and Keith were the envy of all, and it was obvious to all that to marry them would be a huge step up the social ladder. To Lance though, it was less of a matter of “if”, and more a matter of “which one”.





	1. Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Nohrrin, my secret santa for the Voltron Winter Exchange!  
> Reblog on tumblr here!

Keith was never the type to always grab the spotlight. He was used to these parties, but had never quite liked them. It was a great ball, hot despite the cold winter air with the rebels crowded all around him. He laughed to himself as he watched Shiro greet Commander Iverson; unaware of how much he dazzled the whole room. Shiro and he were childhood friends, and when Keith’s family had died Shiro’s family had adopted him without question. Keith looked up as heard the doors open before stopping to stare at the newcomer. He had of course heard of Lance McClain, the man was well known to all as Iverson’s right hand man. But this was Keith’s first time seeing him and he could hear his heart beating hard at the handsomeness of the other male’s face. It seemed to speak to him with every BOOM.

Keith was not the type to be shy, but something about this man made him feel strange, and he was afraid to approach him. Instead he skirted around the edge of the ballroom, attempting to catch Lance’s eye. The band was at top volume and everyone danced around him in gorgeous formal wear and military uniforms alike. Bodies ground to the rhythm in the crowded room as people dined around him. Keith immediately grabbed Hunk, one of his good friends, and whispered to him. “You see that cute guy with too big ears over there? That one’s mine dude.”

But then he noticed Shiro making his way across the room to Lance. Keith immediately grew nervous, it was obvious to all that Lance was a very attractive young man, and he wondered what Shiro was going to do. As Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand, Keith immediately thought that he was through with this, he would always put Shiro first and maybe he didn’t even like Lance that much- and then Lance looked back at him, and he was suddenly helpless. He found himself drowning in those gorgeous blue eyes. As he looked into them he felt like the sky was the limit, there was nothing that could bring him down. He was so into Lance, he was down for the count.

“Where are you taking me?” Lance enquired as Shiro pulled him along.  
“I’m about to change your life” was the reply, a soft smile across Shiro features.  
“Then by all means, lead the way” Lance replied, amused at how fun Shiro seemed.

“Keith Kogane. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Keith said bluntly, gazing up from beneath lowered lashes.  
“Kogane?”  
“My brother,” Shiro explained.  
“Thank you for all your service!” Keith said, sounding much more defensive than he had meant.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it.” Lance said breezily.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it” Shiro excused himself.

One week later found Keith writing letters to Lance nightly. His life seemed to get better with every letter that Lance wrote to him. He joked around with Shiro, who wanted to form a harem.

“I’m just saying if you really loved me you would share him!” Shiro exclaimed, pretending to be shocked as Keith burst out laughing and Hunk bit his lip and shook with silent laughter.  
“Nah, I ain’t sharing” Keith retorted, winking flirtatiously.

Two weeks later found Keith in the living room stressing. His father was stone faced while Lance asked for his blessing. Keith was dying inside as they had dinner, and he tried not to cry because he knew there was nothing Lance’s mind couldn’t do. Keith’s father stood up and made his way across the room to Lance. Keith panicked for a second, thinking that they were through; his father would never let him marry beneath him. But then his father shook Lance’s hand and said, “be true”. And Lance turned back to Keith and he felt that feeling he had when they first met. He felt helpless and drowning in his lover- fiancé’s eyes. As soon as he retreated to the safety of his room he whooped, jumping and screaming as he got so excited over finally getting the love of his life all to himself. That boy was his.

Lance held Keith’s eyes. “Keith, I don’t have a dollar to my name. Not an acre of land, a troop to command, or even a dollop of fame. All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits, and my top-notch brain. It’s insane really; your family brings out a different side of me. Hunk confides in me, Shiro even tried to take a bite of me! Don’t stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out. I’ve been living without my family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild. I’ll never forget my mother’s face it was real. As long as I’m alive, Keith, I swear to god you will never feel so helpless.”

“I DO I DO I DO I DOOOOO” Keith sung, dancing with Hunk around the room.

“Keith, I’ve never felt so helpless.” Lance whispered to himself “My life is going fine ‘cause Keith’s in it”  
“I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit.”

Wedding bells chimed as they exchanged vows and kissed. To Lance it almost seemed like they were singing, “in New York you can be a new man”.


	2. Satisfied

“Alright, alright! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Pidge crowed. The surrounding group laughed at their speech, finding it amusing how extravagent Lance was acting. “Now, everyone, let’s give it up for the best man, TAKASHI SHIROGANE!”

“A toast to the groom! To the bride!” Shiro winked at this, sending the room into a fit as Keith squawked indignantly. “From your brother, who is always by your side. To your union, to the revolution! To the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied…” A soft smile spread across Shiro’s face at that line, as he remembered that night from so long ago.

REWIND

He remembered that night; he just might regret that night for the rest of his days. He remembered those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win their praise. He remembered that dream like candlelight, like a dream that you can’t quite place. But Lance, oh he would never forget the first time he saw Lance’s face. Shiro had never been the same. Intelligent eyes, and a hunger pang frame. And when Lance said hi, Shiro forgot his damn name. He set his heart aflame, every part aflame, and that was not a game. Lance made his way to Shiro, taking his hand and kissing it gently.

“You strike me as a man who has been satisfied.” Lance observed.  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, you forget yourself” Shiro replied, shocked at how brash the other male was being.  
“You’re like me. I’m never satisfied.”  
“Is that right?”  
“I have never been satisfied.” Lance let out a huff of air at this, looking into Shiro’s eyes  
“My name is Takashi Shirogane.”  
“Lance McClain.”  
“Where’s your family from?” As those words passed Shiro’s lips Lance’s demeanor instantly changed. He looked askance and started fidgeting as he answered.  
“Unimportant, there’s a million things I haven’t done. But just you wait… just you wait.”

So that was what it felt like to match wits with someone at your level, what the hell was the catch? It was the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light; it was Ben Franklin with a key and a kite. He could almost see it. The conversation had only lasted two, maybe three, minutes. Everything they had said was in total agreement. It was a dream and it was a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it was a bit of a stance. He was a bit of a flirt, but Shiro decided to give him a chance. When he had asked about his family, that answer told him so much more than the other male had intended. It was obvious he was penniless and flying by the seat of his pants. He was a handsome boy, and obviously knew it. Had peach fuzz and he couldn’t even grow it! Shiro wanted nothing more than to take him far away from that place, and then he turned and saw Keith’s face. He was helpless, his eyes conveying just how much he yearned for Lance. Shiro knew he was helpless. And it was at that moment Shiro realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

“Where are you taking me?” Lance enquired as Shiro pulled him along.  
“I’m about to change your life” was the reply, a sad smile across Shiro’s features.  
“Then by all means, lead the way” Lance replied, amused at how secretive Shiro seemed.

Number one: Shiro was a boy in a world in which his only job was to marry rich. His father had no heirs, so Shiro was the one who had to social climb for one. So he was the oldest, and the wittiest, and the gossip in New York was insidious. And Lance was penniless, but that didn’t mean Shiro wanted him any less. Shiro chuckled at just how ironic this whole thing was.

“Keith Kogane. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Keith said shyly, gazing up from beneath lowered lashes.  
“Kogane?”  
“My brother,” Shiro explained.

Number two: Lance was after Shiro because he was a Shirogane brother and that elevated his status. He’d have to be naïve to set that aside; Maybe that was why he introduced him to Keith, now that’s his groom. ‘Nice going Shiro he was right, you’ll never be satisfied’ Shiro thought to himself, mentally berating himself

“Thank you for all your service!” Keith squeaked out awkwardly.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it.” Lance said breezily.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it” Shiro excused himself.

Number three: Shiro knew his brother like he knew his own mind; you would never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If Shiro told him that he loved Lance, Keith would be silently resigned. Lance would be Shiro’s… But while Keith would say he was fine, he’d be lying.

But when Shiro fantasized at night it was Lance’s eyes. As he romanticized, what might have been if he hadn’t sized Lance up so quickly… At least his dear Keith was his groom… at least he kept those eyes in his life…

But he put on a soft sad smile. It was their wedding and he would never bring such a happy occasion down just because of this self-pity. Shiro knew Keith would be happy as his groom. And Shiro knew Lance would never be satisfied, he would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on expanding this AU and maybe making some changes to the character roles and such, so stay tuned!
> 
> [flyingmangoman](http://flyingmangoman.tumblr.com/) made an amazing fanart of Keith as Eliza [here](https://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/post/154882290590/flyingmangoman-quick-doodle-had-to-do-keith)!
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr!
> 
> Personal tumblr: [lordzarcock](http://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/)  
> Voltron tumblr: [spacemallcops](http://spacemallcops.com/)


End file.
